Patch Notes 1.2.58
I:New & Revamped Heroes •of the Apocalypse-Alice Revamped. Woman and of the Apocalypse models and effects have been revamped, and certain skills have been optimized. Ancestry — Blood orb pickup distance increased by 75%. and added the effect: After absorbing 12/30/60 blood orbs. permanently receive an additional 20 Magic Power/10% Spell Vamp/40 movement speed. Ode — Cooldown time adjusted from 42/39/36s to 45/39/33s. HP restored each time adjusted from 40/60/80 to 50/70/90. II:Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins •New Skins: Johnson skin Automata, 899 Diamonds. Johnson and the skin ~ Automata can be purchased in a bundle. Launch Week Discount: 30% off! III:Hero Adjustments •Natalia Smoke Bomb: Solved a problem where after receiving the ability to dodge basic attacks and entering brush, the dodge eflect would disappear and Natalia would not enter stealth. •Moskov Abyss Walker: Attack speed increase adjusted from 20%/28%/36%/42%/48%/54%/60% to 20%/30%/40%/50%/60%/70%. Spear of Destruction: Duration of additional Attack Power adjusted from 5 seconds to 8 seconds. •Minotaur Increased the amount of Rage Minotaur automatically gains in combat by 1 point. •Lancelot Phantom Execution: Damage bonus adjusted from 2.1 to 1.8. Removed the knock-back effect. •Yi-Sun-Shin Heavenly Vow: Damage coeflicient when using the glaive adjusted from 1.5 to 1.2. Blood Floods: Damage bonus when charged adjusted from 1-3 to 1-2.25/2.4/2.5512.7/2.85/3 (grows with skill level). Maximum damage reduction based on enemies hit adjusted from 40% to 60%. •Kagura Seimei Umbrella Open: Release range reduced by 10%. Slightly reduced the furthest range at which the umbrella can be returned to you. •Hilda Base health reduced by 120. Combat Ritual: Cooldown increased by 1 second. Blessing of Wilderness: Shield trigger time adjusted from 10 seconds to 12 seconds. •Clint Howitzer: Radius increased by 15%. •Freya Spirit Contact: Damage radius increased by 50%. Optimized special effects to match actual range. •Chou Shunpo: No longer grants invincibility when used, however, damage taken for the following 2 seconds is reduced by 50%. •Franco Brutal Massacre: Added a time bar during sustained release. You can now see the skills cast time. •Balmond Cyclone Sweep: Solved a problem where quickly tapping this skill would interrupt Cyclone Sweep. •Gussion Shadowblade Slaughter: Solved a problem where quickly tapping this skill would result in not being able to recover Gusion's blades. •Pharsa Feathered Air Strike: Optimized special effects range display. Enemies can now see the actual maximum damage range of Feathered Air Strike. The range display for Pharsa and her allies remains unchanged. •Karina Elusiveness: Solved a problem where after using this skill outside of brush and then entering brush, Karina would not enter stealth when Elusiveness disappeared. •Hayabusa Adjusted Hayabusas background story. •Helcurt Dark Night Falls: Optimized special effects display. It is now more obvious to team mates when Helcurt uses his ultimate. Adjusted the enemy vision effect of Dark Night Falls from 3 yards to 3.5 yards. IV:Battlefield Adjustments •Equipment: After analyzing game data, we discovered that players using Battle and Belt were mostly using heroes that didn't need the Magic Power attribute, but were still paying extra Gold for it. This obviously reduced the appeal of these items. Therefore, we've provided more useful attributes for heroes who frequently cast skills, and slightly increased the damage provided by the passive effects of these two items. On this basis, these two pieces of equipment will no longer provide Magic Power and Mana. In line with this change. the build path and properties of Blade have been changed, and minor adjustments have also been made to Reaper. 1.Belt: No longer provides Mana and Magic Power properties. Now provides 30 Mana Regen and 5% cooldown reduction. Unique Passive-Divine Justice's damage bonus adjusted to 50%. Adjusted component prices to keep the total price the same. 2.Blade: No longer provides Mana and Magic Power properties, Now provides 25 Mana Regen and 5% cooldown reduction. Total price adjusted to 600. Build recipe changed to Magic Necklace x2. 3.Battle: No longer provides Mana and Magic Power properties. Now provides 25 Mana Regen and 10% cooldown reduction. Unique Passive - Divine Justice's damage bonus adjusted to 85%. Adjusted component prices to keep the total price the same. 4.Reaper: Mana provided adjusted to 100. Added Attribute: 30 Mana Regen. Adjusted component prices to keep the total price the same. 5.Windtalker: Unique Passive--Typhoon: Base damage adjusted from 125 to 100. Total damage will receive a bonus from Attack Speed. Increased build price by 100. •Battlefield: 1.Skill Indicator Optimization - Added an anti-shake area to the center of directional skill indicators. 2.Repaired a problem where floating text was not shown when last-hitting a minion or jungle monster. 3.Enhanced the minimap signal alert when your defensive towers or your base is under attack. 4.Floating text related to Gold received when you personally kill a target and when you don't personally kill a target will now be more distinct. •Emblems: 1.Fixed a problem in lobbies or when matching where Emblem Talents were ineffective. V:New Event & Features •We discovered that some players were using the multi-vvindow function of Android operating systems to gain an unfair advantage in the game. Therefore. we've decided that MLBB will no longer support Android's multi-screen function, to protect the majority of MLBB players and maintain a fun and fair gaming environment. •Ranked Draft Pick Mode: Increased number of bans from 2 to 4. VI:System Adjustments •Added Hot Equipment and Pro Equipment tabs. •Optimized the item info pop-up window. Item details will no longer be blocked by your finger. •Optimized the Hero List interface's art effects. •Changed the Customize Skills interface's art effects. •The Top Players List‘s Heroes tab has been optimized. It will now display hero Battle Spell and Emblem choices. •Optimized Spring Holiday Modes rules introduction. •Optimized the Mystery Shop's item refresh purchase display in special cases. •Optimized the MPL Guessing list to be sorted by match date. •The Mystery Shop will no longer display a red dot reminder when incremental resources are not downloaded. VII:Bug Fixes •Fixed a problem where a red dot was showing for Match Guessing even when no new content was available. •Fixed a problem when viewing Top Player Sets in the hero leaderboards on Android systems, where a physical back key error would sometimes occur. •Fixed a problem where the volume settings would not work after restarting the game. •Fixed a problem where shop bundle icons were not being displayed when viewed the first time after downloading. •Fixed a problem where model display previews were all black. Category:Patch Notes